


Crush

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Don't copy this fic to another side, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Jealous Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Pining, Secret Crush, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: What if Stiles had a little crush on Cora's brother Derek? What if he was always making a fool out of himself when the attractive werewolf was around? And what if Stiles tried his best to avoid him but Derek was suddenly everywhere...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that English is not my first language and this is not beta-read. So, I am sure there will be mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! ^.^  
Please let me know what you think.  
(I don't give permission to show this fic on any other site or app than AO3 or wattpad)

Jackson Whittemore was a dick! Of course, Stiles should be used to it after high school but still… he had expected the other boy to at least leave him alone at their graduation party, but he should have known better. 

Stiles was so done with high school and with idiots like Jackson. For some reason, the other boy thought it would be a good idea to pour a cup of beer over Stiles's head. Very funny! 

So after washing his hair in the sink of the bathroom upstairs, he decided to escape outside the house. 

He was so not in the mood for this shit! 

Unfortunately, he had come with Scott, because his own car had (once again) broken down. So he had only two options. Either he waited for Scott to give him a ride and endured Jackson's annoying behaviour even longer or he walked home on foot, which would have taken about an hour. (If he took the shorter way through the forest. If he decided to take the long way it would take much longer.) 

He was sitting on the porch in front of the house, considering what to do, when Cora's brother Derek suddenly appeared. At first, Stiles thought Derek wanted to pick up Cora, but it was actually much too early. But what else would he want at the party? Derek was six years Coras senior and certainly not interested in a high school party, was he? The guy had already finished college. It was really weird. 

"Stiles! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you get drunk illegally like all the other idiots?" Derek asked him

"However, based on how you smell, you should already be drunk. Did you take a bath in a beer barrel?" he asked, doing this sexy thing with his eyebrows. 

Fuck! Stiles had always had a little crush on Cora's attractive brother. (Okay, if he was honest, the crush wasn't that small. More like the opposite. But he would never admit it because it was pathetic.) 

Derek Hale was tall, well built, with dark hair and the most incredible eyes Stiles had ever seen and he was so out of Stiles league that it wasn't even funny. And he was a werewolf, which made the whole thing even hotter. And more impossible. Born werewolves had some kind of soul mates with whom they spent their whole lives. It was some scent thing. Scott and Cora had tried to explain it to him once. They said that werewolves were able to smell their mate when they were near them. Since the whole thing, most of the time was based on reciprocity, it was always a sure thing. Both werewolves smelled each other and mated for their whole lives. Happy ever after included. So somewhere out there someone was waiting to make Derek Hale very happy and sadly, this person couldn’t be Stiles. According to Cora, there were also werewolves with human mates but clearly, this was rather rare.

If you weren't born a werewolf but were bitten, like Scott, things were a little different. Bitten werewolves could only smell their mate if they were born werewolves because their instincts were not as good. So the odds weren't exactly high to find them. This was the reason why Stiles believed that everyone had a soulmate. (Yes, okay! He knew he was a romantic little shit!) Only humans weren't able to identify them.

Derek seemed to be waiting for an answer and Stiles wasn't sure if he should have a nervous breakdown because Derek Hale was actually talking to him or if he should be freaking out because... DEREK HALE WAS ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM!

That was the reason why he wasn't able to stop the following word vomit. 

"I... Jackson thought it would be funny to drown me in beer and I don't feel like this shit anymore. But I came with Scott because my car broke down again. I know I shouldn't use all my money to get the jeep repaired all the time, but save up for a new car. But the car belonged to my mother, you know, and somehow I just can't bring myself to give it away. So I'm trying to keep it working somehow. But right now I don't have the money to take it to the garage. And I can't find fix it myself. I don't really know much about car engines. Anyway, I couldn't start the car and so I had to ask Scott to give me a ride to the party. But Scott certainly doesn't want to leave yet, because he's finally back together with Allison. So I only have the option to either wait here until they are finished with their make-out session or I can walk home. But it's a long way, and I'm not sure I should do that. I know my dad would be mad at me if he found out I was walking through the forest alone at night. And I... " 

"Oh my God Stilinski. Could you please stop talking. I get it. Come on, I'll take you home." Derek said, grumpy like ever.

What the fuck? Was he in a sort of beer coma? Stiles couldn't believe it. Like a fish, he opened his mouth and closed it again. (Certainly not a very attractive picture. But hey, he was only human, after all. And Derek fucking Hale had just offered to take him home. In his Camero! That could be a shock for everyone. No one expects something like this to happen. At least someone like Stiles.)

It took a few seconds for his body to decide to follow Derek's call. 

"You want to take me home? Why the hell would you do that? You practically never talk to me but growl at me if you don't ignore me. I'm sure you don't even like me very much. So why would you do that?" 

Derek looked at him frowning. 

Oh, fuck! Why wasn't he able to just shut the fuck up for once? A simple thank you would have been enough. Damn it!

Derek took a deep breath and drove his hand through his hair. He seemed almost nervous. Why the hell would Derek Hale be nervous? 

"Listen, Stiles, you are the most exhausting person I know, you talk all the time and do things that are far too dangerous for your own good and you can't even stay still for one minute, but… but you are Cora's friend. And I care for my sister. For some mysterious reason, she likes you, so I'll have to take care of you. That’s all." Derek explained. 

Whoa! Those were the most words Derek ever said to him. That the werewolf wanted to take care of him was kind of sweet. Even if it was just because of Cora. 

"Now, come on. I don't feel like standing here all night. Let's go." Derek said and rushed to his car.

Stiles followed him with butterflies in his stomach and sweaty hands. He knew his feelings for the werewolf were boiling over and he was absolutely sure Derek could smell it. Fucking werewolf noses. But what could he do? Besides, Stiles was certain that he always smelled of arousal and excitement in Derek's presence. So the werewolf had to be used to it by now. But for sure the smell would intensify in the limited space of a car. 

Fuck! This ride might get a bit embarrassing, Stiles thought when he climbed into the passenger seat. 

They hadn't been driving for more than three minutes when Derek opened the window. His hands were clutching at the steering wheel. 

Fucking hell. He had to smell so terrible. Only he could manage to embarrass himself without even opening his mouth or doing anything. 

Well done, Stiles!, he scolded himself.

Why could his body not accept that he would never have a chance with Derek? Never! Just the thought of it was ridiculous. If Cora’s brother hadn’t known that Stiles was into him before he knew for sure now. Shit! He should have walked. Nothing was worth this humiliation. 

Stiles didn't say a single word during the whole drive. Everyone who knew him well enough would be able to tell that he was on the verge of a panic attack. Otherwise, he probably would have talked his way through the whole drive. Derek didn't say anything either what wasn't surprising. After all, the poor guy probably had to concentrate on breathing through his mouth. Besides, Cora’s brother wasn't exactly known for talking much. 

****

"Where did you disappear to last night anyway?" Cora wanted to know. Curious she looked at Stiles. 

"Ahem. . . I kind of didn't feel like it anymore and went home." Stiles answered without looking at his best friend. 

"You didn't feel like it anymore? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means I didn't feel like partying anymore. I know high school isn't exactly easy for anyone unless you happen to be Lydia Martin. But I'm so relieved that I don't have to hang out with idiots like Jackson anymore, that I'm just glad it's finally over. So why should I hang out with all these idiots any longer?" Stiles explained with a shrug. 

"Damn it, Stiles! What did he do this time?” Cora wanted to know.

“He poured beer on my head,” Stiles replied.

“Fucking asshole! Why didn't you say something? Did you walk home? As far as I remember you came with Scott, but he was still very busy making out with Alisson when I left. Your father will kill you if he ever finds out about this. Fuck! Did you take the short way through the forest? Stiles I often told you this is too dangerous at night." She scolded him. 

"Ahem. . . no." Stiles cleared his throat. "Actually, someone gave me a ride," Stiles replied avoiding her gaze. 

"Oh, that's nice. Who was it?" Of course, she would want to know. Fuck! It was one thing to make a complete fool out of himself, but it was another thing to tell someone about it. 

"Derek?" 

"Derek? As in my big brother Derek? What? Are you kidding me?" Stiles could understand that she was surprised. 

"Yes… no...of course I am not kidding you, he was suddenly there and after I told him that I didn't know how to get home, he gave me a ride. I was surprised myself." Stiles described. 

"Wow! What was Derek doing at a high school party?" She asked without really expecting Stiles to answer. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. 

"I have no idea! Your brother has always been a closed book to me." Stiles replied. 

Cora laughed."Yes, a closed book that you've had a crush on for ages, I know." Amused, Cora grinned at him. 

"What? No, I... " Stiles stammered. 

"Oh, come on, Stiles. Please don't tell me the fairy tale that you're in love with Lydia Martin. Scott might buy that, but I don't. I can smell the difference. My brother too, by the way. We are born werewolves. Our noses are not as numb as Scott's."

Stiles blushed. With horror, he thought about how Dereck had opened the window of the car. He groaned and hid his face in behind his hands. 

"You stank the Camaro, didn't you? Oh, fuck that's too funny. He won't get the smell out of his car for months!" Cora laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes and Stiles knew that he would certainly not enter the Hale house in the near future (or ever) again. 

Maybe he should have considered going to a college in another state. As far away from Bacon Hills as possible. But he didn't want to leave his father alone. So he decided to visit the local college. But even if the city was very small he would try to avoid Derek Hale as much as possible. It couldn't be that hard. Their only connection was Cora and she would leave to attend the college in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this first chapter has 66 kudos already. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^

Stiles did well.

At least for about a week. Then Cora had to destroy his glorious plan to avoid Derek by inviting Stiles to her birthday party. Why couldn't she see that this was impossible?

“What do you mean you can't come? Stiles, you have always been to my birthday parties. It’s not the same without you. And mom expects you to bring your famous Pecan pie. You can’t leave me hanging on my birthday!” Cora cried agitatedly.

She didn't seem to care that they were sitting in a cafe at the mall and everyone was able to hear them. Stiles sighed. He didn't want to disappoint her (certainly not on her birthday) but there was no way he would be able to sit in the same room with Derek without dying of embarrassment.

“I wasn't at every of your birthday parties. Remember when you turned thirteen. I wasn't there, either.” Stiles disagreed.

“Yes, because you were at the hospital! For some mysterious reason, you thought it would be cool to roll down the hill in a barrel. It's a miracle you only broke your hand. That's something completely different!" She stared at him angrily.

“It wasn't my fault. Jackson forced me.” Stiles defended himself. (As if he had come up with such a stupid idea on his own.)

“Forced? As far as I can remember, he said you'd be too much of a coward to do it. And, of course, you had to prove him wrong. You fucked up my whole birthday back then. We were all so worried about you when we heard that you had surgery so no one was able to enjoy the cake”

Stiles sighed and Cora took a deep breath.

With crossed arms over her chest and a very determined look she positioned herself in front of Stiles. She could be as scary as her sister Laura sometimes. Jesus!

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski! Don't you dare not to appear at my birthday party. I swear to God. . .”

Oh! She gave him the full name treatment!

“Cora, can't you see how embarrassing it would be for me? I'd probably stink up your whole living room if Derek's there, too. There's nothing I can do about it.” Stiles tried to explain to her frantically.

How was it possible she didn't get it?

Confused, Cora looked at him.

“But you've always done that, haven't you? What would be different this time?" She wanted to know.

What the fuck? Was she trying to kill him?

(Okay, maybe she had a point, though, He was the king when it came to embarrassing himself. Not just in front of Derek.)

“Okay, listen, Cora. The last birthday parties weren't a problem because Derek wasn't there. There was no reason for me to stink up your living room if you know what I mean. But now your brother is back and as much as I try. . . there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just so fucking attracted to him, its pathetic. And the thought that all of you even your parents can smell it.... Oh God, that's just...I can't... Cora I'm really sorry but I can't come.”

Cora laughed. She just laughed at him! Didn't she have a heart at all? After all, this was about the last bit of dignity he still possessed. (And after the incident in the Camero after the graduation party there was not much left of it.)

“Stiles, you've been stinking up our house since you hit puberty. Do you think we didn't realize what you did in the bathroom when you were fourteen? Back when you accidentally poured tea all over Derek and he had to take off his T-shirt. Everyone knew why you disappeared into our bathroom. We all have not only good noses but also good ears, Stiles.” She said.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK!"; screamed Stiles in panic.

Could please someone come and kill him.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

If the thought of the ride in the Camaro was already humiliating, this information was a whole new level of embarrassment. Jesus Christ! They all knew. . . . . ! He felt his stomach turn. How was it even possible to live with this shame?

“Oh God Cora! Do you think I'll ever be able to come back to your house after you told me that everyone, including your parents, knew that I. . . oh, good Lord! I will have to move away. Maybe to Australia or Europe. Cora, it was nice meeting you, but I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I'm going to go home now and persuade my father to quit his job and sell our house.”

Stiles meant every word. He would go home and try to persuade his father to start over somewhere else, someplace without werewolves. With his experience, it had to be possible for his dad to get a decent job anywhere.

“Stop freaking out, Stiles. That was years ago, and everyone knows what boys that age are like. Laura made fun of Derek for some time, but nobody ever made fun of you.” Cora tried to calm him down again.

Oh, yes. That made it much easier. Laura made fun of Derek because Stiles was attracted to him and had to jerk off in the bathroom! Could it get any worse?

“Cora, I can't come to your party. Even if you never want to see me again.” He tried (and failed) to stop hyperventilating.

The thought of what Derek had to think of him made his eyes burn.

“I'm sorry! I just. . . I can't do this. I'll call you. I have to go now." he whispered with tears in his eyes and got up. He put some money for the waitress on the table and hurriedly left the mall.

Oh, fuck! This was a nightmare! A fucking nightmare!

He needed to talk to someone who wasn’t related to Derek Hale. (or who wasn't his Dad because this was nothing you want to discuss with your parents.)

***************

“I can't go there, Scott! I'd die of embarrassment. Not only because of the bathroom incident but above all because I certainly don't have my scent under control. They would smell my embarrassment and my attraction to Derek. Damn it! I know Cora will be disappointed. Somehow she doesn’t seem to understand why I freaked out. Shit!"

“Stiles, for werewolves, it is quite normal to share feelings. There are not many secrets you can keep if everyone around you hears and smells everything. So it is not such a big deal to her. She is used to it.” Scott tried to explain.

“Maybe you are right, Scot. But I am human. I am not used to everyone knowing if I have the hots for someone.” Stiles complained.

“Then you shouldn’t have fallen for a werewolf, Stiles. And by the way, even Allison knows and she is no werewolf.” Scott replied.

Good advice, Scot really, Stiles thought. As if he did this on purpose.

As if he would have fallen for someone so out of his league because he wanted to. He wasn’t a masochist, for fuck's sake! It just happened.

“You know I didn’t fall for Derek on purpose, Scot?” Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "No one falls for someone on purpose. But that's not the point..."

“Tell me, Stiles, would you go to Cora's party if you were sure the Hales weren’t able to smell what you're feeling? Danny interrupted Scot.

The other werewolf had just visited Scott when Stiles arrived at Scott’s house. Danny was a born werewolf and although he was Jackson's best friend, he sometimes helped Scott to understand all the werewolf stuff. He was some kind of werewolf tutor for Scot. Stiles was still surprised how Jacksons could have a best friend like Danny or how on the other side Danny could stand an idiot like Jackson. But hey, it wasn't his place to judge others.

Danny had offered to leave Scott and Stiles alone, but Scott thought it might have been a good idea to have the help of a born werewolf. (And maybe he was right because Scott was still very new to this whole scent stuff.)

“Yeah, even though it still makes me sick when I think that the whole Hale family knows how much I'm into Derek. It's one thing they've smelled it in the past, but something completely different when they smell it now. I don't think I would survive the embarrassment.” Stiles explained.

Just the thought of sitting at the dining table with the Hales while everyone smelled waves of arousal coming from him made him feel sick.

Stiles shook his head.

“I think I get what you mean, And… I think I've got a way out of this misery." Danny proclaimed mysteriously.

“A way out?"; Stiles asked and felt hope rising in his chest. He was so desperate, he would try anything.

“Yes. And a very simple one at that.”

“Okay. What would you suggest? For me to move to New Zeland and become a shepherd?"; Stiles wanted to know.

Although Danny had never bullied him or made fun of him like Jackson, Stiles was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“No, of course not. Although, of course, that would be a solution, too. Listen, Stiles, werewolves can smell your feelings because you're still unmated. If you ever had a werewolf mate, they would scent mark you and no one would smell anything but your mate on you.” Danny explained.

Stiles looked at Danny without understanding.

“Okay, good to know but you know I don't have a werewolf mate.! Stiles stated.

“That's right, but we can change that, can't we?"; Danny said and winked at him.

„Ahem… Danny, I am sorry but I don’t think…”

“Stiles, I don’t want to court you, but the Hales don't know that. Okay, Cora maybe, but the rest of the family doesn't. Especially not Derek. You might have met someone new in your life. All I have to do is to scent mark you before you go to the birthday party. Nobody will smell what you feel. So you would be able to go to Cora's birthday party and you wouldn’t have to be afraid that someone might guess your feelings. Well, what do you say?"

Wow, that was a great idea. Almost too good to be true. Especially because Danny was Jackson's best friend. Did the werewolf want to play a trick on him? But on the other side. It was tempting... and Scott would smell if Danny had bad intentions. For sure his friend would warn him. So Stiles assumed that Danny was really just trying to help.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?"; Stiles wanted to make sure.

“Yes, don't worry. I'm going to scent mark you very properly. Maybe you should wear one of my T-shirts, too.” Danny assured him.

“And doesn't that make me your. . . Ahem. . . mate?" Stiles wanted to know.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. “If you were a werewolf, it would, but since you are human, my smell doesn't affect you. So don't worry, I don't want to trick you into a relationship with me. Although I think you are cute, I prefer it when my partners want me too and don't dream of another.” The werewolf explained with a smile.

“What do you think, Scot?" Stiles turned to his friend.

“I think it's a good solution. And Derek won't think anymore that you have feelings for him. He might think you have a werewolf kink, though.” Scott said and giggled.

Stiles could live with that. Of course, it still wasn't perfect but it was better than if Derek knew about his gigantic crush.

"Yeah, let's do it. Thanks, Danny. I owe you one.” Stiles said relieved.

He didn't want to hurt Cora. She has been his best friend ever since they were 12. And Stiles knew it would mean a lot to her.

He quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket to text her the good news.

S: _When do you want me to be at your house on Saturday? I'll bring Pecan Pie._

Her answer came immediately.

C: _3 pm. I knew you wouldn't let me down! You're the best friend in the world!_

S: _I know._

He answered. And he really did. After all, he let Danny Mahealany scent mark him to attend Cora's birthday party. He wouldn’t do that for everyone. But if he was able to make Cora happy without dying of embarrassment, then he had to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

After Danny had extensively scent marked him (oh boy, this werwolf habit was so weird) and lent him one of his T-shirts, they set off for the Hales. Danny was so kind as to give Stiles a ride to the Hale house as well because the jeep was still not fixed and Stiles couldn't go there by bike because of the pecan pie. Cora would certainly have picked him up if he'd asked her, but it was easier this way.

"Thanks, Danny, I owe you one," Stiles said when they were sitting in the car together.

Danny grinned.

"I know, but frankly, I enjoy this more than you can imagine," Danny answered with a cryptic smile on his lips.

Huh? What did the werewolf mean by that? (Maybe this was the moment when he should start to worry?)

"I don't understand what you mean. Listen, Danny, I swear, if this is one of Jackson's stupid. . . " Stiles started to freak out.

"No! Don't worry Stiles. Jackson has nothing to do with this, and I have nothing in mind to hurt or embarrass you. I swear. I just think it's funny that Derek Hale will think you're about to become my mate. That's all. Believe me." Danny tried to calm him down and Stiles just wanted to believe him (even if it might have been stupid).

It was much too late to change the plan anyway. Cora would kill him if he turned her down now.

"And if you still don't believe me just think what your father would do to me if I tricked you. After all, he will be my boss for the next two months. I'll start working at the sheriff's office on Monday." Danny explained.

"You want to become a police officer? Aren't you too young for that? I thought you wanted to attend college in New York together with Jackson." Stiles was confused. His dad hadn't told him anything about it.

"No, no. I don't want to become a police officer. At least not yet. Of course, I'm going to college first. It's kind of a summer job. I asked your dad a few weeks ago if he could use my werewolf instincts and he said yes." Danny answered and shrugged his shoulders.

Yeah, that made sense. Stiles's father had often mentioned how good it would be to have a werewolf in the team. Even though he couldn't take Danny on missions, he was certainly helpful with his better instincts. Stiles could remember that his father once had tried to convince Derek to join the team, but he had refused. Cora had told Stiles that although her brother had trained to become a police officer in New York after college, he had preferred to work at the Hale company. According to Cora, everyone was surprised, as Derek had always talked about becoming a cop after the whole Kate Argent story. No one knew what had caused his sudden change of heart. Stiles remembered how disappointed his father was when Derek refused. Apparently, the Sheriff also had expected Derek to return to Beacon Hills to become a member of his police team.

Stiles had asked Cora months later if she knew why her brother had decided against a career as a policeman and she had admitted that she knew why, but that Derek didn't want her to tell anyone about it. Stiles was sure it had something to do with the Kate Argent drama.

Kate Argent was a maniac. And thank God she was now in mental health care institution. Stiles's father once told him the sad story.

Although Kate Argent was already in her twenties, she seduced Derek when he was only fifteen years old. She wanted him to trust her and to tell her everything about his family. One night she spread wolfsbane around the entire Hale house and set the house on fire. She had the crazy idea that werewolves were a danger to humanity and wanted to wipe them out. She almost succeeded at least with the Hale family. It is solely thanks to pure coincidence and Sheriff Stilinski that her plan didn't work out in the end. The Sheriff happened to be in his car near the Hale house when he noticed the smoke. He managed to remove the wolfsbane from the door in time so that all members of the family could get out unharmed. Stiles was still infinitely grateful to fate and his father that Derek and his family survived!

"Oh wow! I didn't know that. Dad didn't tell me. Then I guess you wouldn't want to piss him off by causing me troubles." Stiles said and somehow the thought calmed him a bit.

"Yeah, no one wants to mess with Sheriff Stilinski, believe me." Danny answered with a grin and stopped the car in front of the Hale house.

"Voila! Here we are!" he announced.

Stiles climbed out of the car awkwardly and tried not to drop the pie.

"Have fun, Stiles." The werewolf wished him well and giggled.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything, Danny. I guess we will meet at the police barbeque next weekend?" Stiles replied.

"Yeah of course we will. And the pleasure was all mine, Stiles." Danny said and Stiles couldn't get rid of the suspicion that he was missing something.

Once again he took a deep breath and walked towards the house.

_ Don't panic, Stiles _ , he told himself. _ Everything will be ok, no one will smell you, Derek will never know... _

Of course, he didn't even have to ring the bell, because Cora had heard him before he even had a chance to get near the button. (He had often wondered why werewolves had doorbells when they didn't need them.)

"Stiles! Stiles, I'm so glad you're here. I... " As if glued to the spot, she suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"Tell me that's not true!" she whispered, shock written all over her face.

"Ahem. . . what exactly do you mean?" Stiles played dumb.

(Of course, he knew exactly what she meant.)

„Danny Mahealani scent marked you? And you fucking let him do that? What the fuck, Stiles. My brother will freak out! Oh, sweet Jesus. Derek will so freak out!”

What did she mean about her brother freaking out? It wouldn't matter to Derek. Why the heck should it matter?

„I don’t think Derek will give a damn about my love life, Cora. He …“

Oh shit!

This wasn't about him! Holy hell! HOLY FREAKING STUPID HELL!

This was about Danny!

Derek was interested in Danny? Of course, he was!

How could he have been so stupid? Danny was probably one of the most attractive guys in the area besides Derek. They fit together like a pot and its lid. They were perfect!

An unpleasant feeling spread inside his guts when jealousy reared its ugly head. Stiles tried to ignore it but fuck, it hurt more than he had imagined. Not that he ever thought he would have a chance. But assuming that he had no chance was something completely different than knowing that Derek and Danny were mates. Fuck!

„Oh my God. I am so fucking stupid …“ He hit his forehead with his flat hand. How could he not have seen this coming?

"I can't and won't argue with you about that," Cora stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, fuck I am so sorry. I didn't know Derek had a thing for Danny. Listen, Cora, it's not what it looks like. . . " Stiles tried to explain to her.

Cora looked at him as if he had grown a second head. (And of course that was all too understandable.)

After all, this whole scent thing was a serious matter for werewolves. She certainly couldn't imagine Danny doing it just to help Stiles out of an embarrassing situation. This was not a common behavior for werewolves. But Danny wasn't like other werewolves. He was kind of. . . more relaxed. (At least about all the werewolf stuff.)

Maybe it was because he was adopted. So even though he was a born werewolf he knew the human side of life as well. Still. . . most likely the whole fake scenting situation violated some kind of werewolf etiquette. Stiles could only hope that Danny didn't break any serious werewolf rules because of him. Maybe Stiles shouldn't have gotten Danny involved after all. (But desperate times needed desperate deeds!)

Or. . . oh, oh. . . or Danny wanted to make Derek jealous.

Oh, God. That's it! That must have been what Danny meant when he said it would be more fun for him than Stiles could have imagined. Fuck! He was so glad that Cora seemed to smell nothing but Danny on him. She would have felt nauseated because of all the ugly jealousy that was seething in his chest.

"Cora, Stiles, where are you? The candles on your birthday cake are already burning and Derek and uncle Peter are waiting impatiently for Stiles's famous pecan pie." Talia called from the door and waved at them.

Stiles swallowed hard. (Somehow he would survive this day and then he would avoid the Hale house like the plague for a very long time.)

Stiles took another deep breath and followed Cora into the house. When he entered the dining room, all conversation stopped immediately and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God!" Laura gasped. "Stiles, you are scent marked!"

A deep, dangerous growl came from Derek's direction. His eyes shone bright red and Stiles could see very clearly that his fangs and even his claws were extended.

Oh shit! Derek wolfed out because he thought that Stiles would mate Danny.

Laura and her father simultaneously patted Derek's shoulder. Most likely Derek would have attacked Stiles otherwise. (Hadn't Stiles read somewhere that werewolves fought for their mates when it had to be? Oh, damn it! This whole situation was so fucked up!)

Did Stiles really think it was a good idea to pretend he was scent marked by a werewolf? Fuck! He didn't expect Derek to go all wolfy. But how the hell was he supposed to know that? He hadn't even known that Derek was into boys. Holy shit! Derek Hale liked boys! (Unfortunately not on him, though!)

Suddenly Peter started laughing out loud.

"Oh, my God! This situation is too delicious, Derek. . . . For years you have. . . and now. . . oh, God. Things like that can only happen to you, nephew!"; Peter laughed so hard, he had tears of laughter in his eyes. What the heck was so funny about this fucked up situation? It was tragic and embarrassing and . . . and terrible. . . and he never intended to hurt Derek.

How could Derek's uncle make fun of something like that? It was horrible that Derek seemed so upset. Stiles wanted Derek to be happy. (Even if it broke his heart)

"Peter!" Talia yelled at him with her alpha voice.

He fell silent, but still giggled quietly.

"How can you not see the irony in all this?" he murmured.

Stiles had never felt so uncomfortable. (At the moment even the fact that the Hales smelled and heard him jerking off seemed not as bad as this situation.)

"Derek, go upstairs and calm down. Laura, you go with him. Only come down when Derek's back in control and not half wolfed out. Cora, you should blow out the candles or the wax will drop on the cake. And Stiles, please put the pie on the table. Thank you for making it. I'm sure it's as delicious as ever. I want to apologize for what just happened here. It's nobody's business who scent marked you. If Derek had listened to me he wouldn't be in this mess." Her dominant voice thundered through the room and everyone, including himself, immediately began to obey her orders, although he wanted nothing more than to flee.

With his head bowed, he sat next to Cora.

"I'm so sorry. I am doing it again. I'm ruining your birthday party." He whispered to her.

"Stiles, do you really want to mate Danny?" she wanted to know.

"Cora Hale! Stop it! I forbid you to talk to Stiles about his mate once and for all! That's none of our business!" Talia interrupted her daughter. Once again Stiles understood why she was the Alpha of the pack. She could be so scary. Even more than Laura. 

They all ate the cake and gave presents to Cora but the mood was ruined. Neither Derek nor Laura joined them again.

Fuck! He just wanted to fulfil Cora's wish to attend her birthday party without embarrassing himself like a total loser. Was this too much to ask for?

After eating a piece of cake (he couldn't even remember how it tasted, which was a pity because Talia's cakes were famous!) he faked a headache and Talia gave him a ride home. Stiles was glad his father's car wasn't outside the house. The Sheriff would immediately notice that something was wrong and he wouldn't let it go until Stiles told him the truth. And Stiles was not ready to talk about this mess with his father.

"Thank you for the ride, Talia. I am so sorry. . . " Stiles started but she didn't want to hear about it.

"Stiles, you didn't do anything. There is no need for you to apologize", she said dejectedly.

"But..." He tried again.

"Please stop it, Stiles. Oh, and Stiles. . . don't try to text Cora. I took her cell phone. I know she's already nineteen, but I'm still her Alpha. Things work a little differently in a pack as you might have already noticed. I'm doing this for you and your friendship with Cora. She would certainly attack you with questions. Mating is a very. . . very personal affair. She'll have to respect your decision. We all have to respect it, especially Derek", she explained, and Stiles flinched when he thought about the hurt look on Derek's face. Shit!

"Talia, I have to. . . ", he tried to explain.

"No, I don't want to hear any explanations. This is none of my business. Goodbye Stiles. Thanks again for the pie."

And with that, she started the engine and Stiles knew that she wouldn't listen to him.  
Fuck! How would he ever solve this whole mess? It was never his intention to hurt Derek. Stiles would have to swallow his pride (and get over his heartache) and confess the truth to the Alpha. He would never be able to look a Hale in the eye again afterwards, but knowing that Derek was suffering because of him was even more unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora's birthday was on a Tuesday and Stiles hadn't heard from her since that fateful day. (And it was already Friday!) He never thought he would miss high school but here he was. Missing the fact that high school was over and he wouldn't meet Cora at school every day. What the hell was he supposed to do? Somehow he had to fix this whole mess. But he was so not ready yet to talk to her at the Hale house where he could meet Derek. (Oh God! Derek's shocked look would haunt him forever. )

Talia hadn't lied. It seemed that she really took away Cora's phone. (Or Cora was angry because he ruined her birthday and just didn't want to talk to him. Stiles didn't want to think that this would be the case.)

"Stiles!" he heard his father calling from below. "Stiles!"

With a sigh, he rose from his bed and put the laptop aside. He was about to distract himself by watching Netflix.

Quickly he ran downstairs into the kitchen. His father was standing in front of the fridge already dressed in his sheriff's uniform. 

"Ah, here you are son. Could you do me a favour? Could you do the grocery shopping for the barbeque?" his father asked.

"Sorry Dad, but Jeep's broken," Stiles said.

"Oh, damn it. I forgot about that. I'll ask Jordan to pick me up, then you can take my car. Unfortunately, I have to work a double shift and have not enough time to do the grocery shopping myself. I'll be back here at 4 pm tomorrow, though. The guests aren't coming until five. Melissa promised to bring some salads and Talia is bringing one of her famous cakes. So all we have to do is provide the meat and drinks. Ah... and we need bread. Especially if we want to offer burgers." The Sheriff explained.

"Talia? Talia Hale's coming to the barbeque?", Stiles' heart started to beat like crazy.

"Yes, she offered to work at the sheriff's office. If I'd known that before, I wouldn't have had to hire Danny. But, well, Danny is a good boy" Stiles' father explained.

Stiles cleared his throat. 

"Will... will Talia come alone. I'm just asking because. . . I need to know how much meat I have to buy." Stiles said.

His father raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Talia, I think she will force all the members of her pack to show up. Even her brother. So you should better buy enough meat. If she comes alone, we can put it in the freezer."

Yeah of course! Stiles knew his father would prefer that. The Sheriff almost never got red meat because Stiles made sure his Dad would eat healthy. But if the meat was in the freezer, Stiles wouldn't let it go to waste.

Stiles let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Dad. I will make sure there will be enough meat for the barbeque."

All he could do was to pray Derek wouldn't come. 

Please God, he thought, let Derek stay at home. He hoped Cora would come, though. It would be a perfect possibility to talk to her.

"Everything all right son?" the Sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Don't worry, Stiles, I know there will be more people here this year than usual, but Jordan has already announced that he would like to be the pitmaster. I know you don't like preparing meat. So all you have to do is make the arrangements, okay?"

"All right, Dad. I'll take care of everything." Stiles promised.

"You're a good boy Stiles. I'll make sure your car gets fixed as soon as possible in return. You really need your own car. I don't want you to come up with the idea of roaming the woods alone at night." The Sheriff assured.

"Wow, thanks, Dad! That's awesome!" (At least a little bit of hope!)

It was fun to have the freedom to drive around with a car. Stiles enjoyed shopping more than he wanted to admit. The best part about it was that it kept him from thinking. It was rather late when he came home and stowed the shopping in the fridge. He prepared some sandwiches, took a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. When he found an old Star Trek episode on the Sci-Fi Channel, he started to relax. He almost managed to not think about the whole story with Derek when his cell phone vibrated. It was a text from an unknown number. Curious, he looked who it was.

_A: Hello Stiles, it's me, Cora. My mom still refuses to give me my phone back, but I'll meet you tomorrow. Mom is forcing us to go to the barbeque. Even Derek! He's very nervous about it. Maybe you could ask Danny not to scent-mark you. Only this time? Please! I know that's a lot to ask, but he's really having a hard time dealing with the fact that you're going to mate with Danny. Please! I really hate seeing my brother like this._

_S: Of course! Cora, I am so sorry! I really need to talk to you. Danny and I aren't going to mate._

_A: What!?_

_A: Shit Mom and Laura are coming. We can talk tomorrow at the barbeque. See you tomorrow, Stiles. And thank you!_

Stiles put the phone away. He was so glad that Cora wasn't mad at him. Maybe the barbeque would be a chance to talk to her. Of course he wouldn't let Danny scent mark him again now that he knew about him and Derek being mates. He'd already done enough damage. I was most likely that the two would get together at the barbeque. Stiles had to be prepared. But how should one prepare for something like this? Every werewolf would be able to smell his pain. Fuck! 

Thank God Parrish came at three pm and started the barbecue. Stiles only had to make sure that there was enough crockery and cutlery, that the chairs and tables were set up and that the drinks were cooled. By the time his father got home, everything was ready. The Sheriff was just finished showering when the first guests arrived. Every time Stiles heard the doorbell ring, he got more nervous. He wished this day would already be over. The Hales were the last to arrive. Stiles was glad he wasn't the one who had to open the door. He was helping Parrish when they appeared. 

Stiles felt Derek's presence even before he saw him. The werewolf looked like he hadn't slept the last few nights. Shit! That was Stiles' fault! His guilty conscience gnawed at him horribly. Nervous he bit his lower lip

He tried to look somewhere else, but he just couldn't turn his gaze away. Even though Derek looked a little bit depressed and sleep-deprived, he was so damn attractive. Stiles observed Derek looking in Danny's direction and his heart sank. Of course, he was aware that the two would probably get together this evening, but he was suddenly not sure if he would be able to get through this without bursting into tears. (Fuck! He was such a pussy!)

"Stiles!" he suddenly heard Cora call for him. His best friend was running towards him and hugged him so tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Cora, I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday again." He mumbled into her throat.

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened between you and Danny." She tried to calm him.

"Nothing! Really! That's the point. There was never anything between us." Stiles explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, Stiles! He scent-marked you, after all." Confused, she looked at him.

"Yeah, but only because he wanted to help me hide my feelings for your brother. You told me that you all smelled..."

"Oh God Stiles! You can't be serious. Derek really freaked out because of the whole story. He's been sleeping in the car the last few days because. . . "

She had no chance to finish the sentence because at that moment they were interrupted by the loud noise of breaking glass and crashing plates. Derek had thrown Danny to the ground and growled.

"Oh, Shit!" Stiles thought desperately. "Please God, don't let them start their mating right here and now!"

Derek's eyes were red. He looked more like he wanted to fight than to mate but Stiles didn't know enough about mating rituals to be sure.

"Oh, fuck!" Cora cried.

"DEREK STOP IT!" Talia yelled in her alpha voice.

Derek let go of Danny immediately. At first, Stiles thought the other werewolf would cry, but then he noticed that Danny was laughing. If Stiles hadn't known better, he'd have thought Danny was laughing at Derek. But it couldn't be. Danny couldn't be so cruel to laugh at his mate.

Giggling Danny stood up and knocked the dirt off his pants.

"I certainly won't fight you, Hale! Thank God these barbaric times are long gone. So I suggest you retract your fangs." Danny said calmly. (Fighting? Stiles had never heard that mates fought with each other before they mated. )

Derek's dangerous growling was certainly heard throughout the whole neighbourhood.

Stiles still didn't understand why Derek wanted to fight with Danny. Wouldn't he have to challenge Stiles? After all, the werewolf thought Stiles was his rival. But maybe it was some kind of werewolf thing. Maybe it was because Stiles was just human. So he wasn't really an equal opponent in a fight with claws, fangs, and superpower.

"Danny's right. There is no need to continue old barbaric rituals in modern times. We should settle this like it's customary among werewolves today. So Stiles. Make your choice. I promise you Derek will accept your wishes and won't bother you after that", Talia said calmly. 

At the last words, she looked sharply at her son. As if she wanted to convince him that he would leave Danny and Stiles alone afterwards. 

"I... I don't think I understand. . . " Stiles stammered.

"What's not to understand Stiles? Two werewolves are fighting for your favour, but instead of ripping each other's throats out as it was common in former times, the decision is yours. So please make your choice so we can go on with our life!" Laura said impatiently.

Helplessly, Stiles looked from Danny to Derek. What was that supposed to mean? Derek wanted Danny. What did he have to do with it?

Everyone (even his father) was quiet and seemed to be waiting for his answer. But his brain refused to understand what was expected of him.

"Stiles?" His father looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want them to fight for you after all? I can understand that. It would be beautifully dramatic! And I wouldn't mind a little show either." Peter said and grinned at him.

"What? No! Why would anyone want to fight for me? This is crazy, I don't understand what decision you expect me to make." Stiles said. He felt panic rising inside of him.

He'd have to admit it was all fake. He'd have to confess in front of everyone that he lied because he didn't want Derek to know about his feelings for him. In front of his father, in front of Parrish, in front of all Hales. 

Fuck! Stiles wasn't able to do form a straight sentence. He had the feeling that a constrictor snake would wind itself around his neck. It was extremely difficult to fill his lungs with air.

"Danny and I were never. . . He was only helping me. I just wanted to. . . Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Derek, I never meant to hurt you. I.... I. . . . Sorry!" Stiles croaked before he literally ran into the house to barricade himself in his room.

"Okay, that's far less funny than I had hoped," Danny said.

Stiles didn't understand what the werewolf meant, because this was certainly not funny. Neither for Stiles nor for Derek. Once again he cursed that his jeep was still not fixed. He just wanted to get away from all the Hales and Danny's in the world. 

But at least he had the feeling of being able to breathe normally again when he was alone in his room without the expectant looks of the others.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 

Why did he always manage to get himself into situations like this? He walked restlessly up and down his room. From his window, he saw Derek talking to Danny. Or rather, Derek yelled at Danny. Stiles couldn't hear what he was saying because the window was closed, but Derek seemed very angry. Of course, he was! After all, for a few days, he thought that the man he wanted to mate was already taken. 

But they would get over it. Derek's rage would fade and they would. . . The pain that ran through him at the thought of Derek and Danny being together was hard to bear. Tears were running down his cheeks and he wasn't able to stop them. Jealous he had to admit what a beautiful couple they were. Fuck!

Angrily, he wiped away the tears. He didn't even know why he got so involved. After all, it had been clear from the start that he never had the slightest chance. Never! 

But even if his brain already got used to the fact his heart still didn't want to accept it. So it just hurt to see the two of them together. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He decided to close the curtains, though. Nobody could force him to watch the love of his life mating another man.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles could still hear the voices coming from their backyard. He could make out what they were saying or screaming, not that he wanted to. But his imagination wasn’t letting him down and maybe crying about the whole thing, was pathetic and unmanly or whatever. He couldn’t stop though. The humiliation and disappointment (yeah disappointment even though he never had a chance with Derek he still felt heartbroken) were nagging at his brain. Fuck! Why did he have to fall for Derek Hale of all people?

Stiles just wanted to get away, from everything. From Derek, from Danny, from their voices from just knowing they were there. Quickly getting up Stiles grabbed his jacket and opened his door. All the practice from sneaking out of the house at night were coming to good use, as he tiptoed down the stairs, scared anyone would hear and confront him. (If there was a God he would be able to get out without being caught)

He didn’t want anyone pitying him. (Wow, just the pitiful looks would be enough to make him cry again. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!)

Putting on his shoes, Stiles left the house without running into any of the guests (thank god) and as soon as his feet hit the pavement he started running, aimlessly down the street just to get away for a bit. He would return when the guests were gone.

After sprinting down the street he had to stop, catching his breath. He was far enough away from his home, the guests and especially Derek, so he allowed himself to set a slower pace walking down the empty road next to the woods.

A car passed him and at first, he was scared to see his father or Cora dragging him back but it was just a random person going on about their day. Slowly his fast-beating heart calmed down. No one would look for him. For sure they hadn’t realized he was gone yet. Maybe he should take a walk in the woods? No one would search for him there. Okay, Cora could possibly smell him but she would be able to find him everywhere if she wanted to. So it didn’t matter.

The next time a car passed him he didn’t even look up.

Big Mistake! Very big mistake!

The shirking tires alarmed him and a black Camaro stopped right in front of him, cutting off the way.

Fuck! It wasn’t hard to recognize the car. It was Derek’s. There could have been still a tiny possibility that someone else was driving it, but that hope was crushed when the tall werewolf opened the door coming face to face with Stiles.

(Oh, come on! What was he supposed to do now?)

Stiles immediately stepped back, searching for a way out. But there was no escape. Trying to run away from a werewolf was ridiculous (and impossible).

Fuck his life! He was out here to get away from Derek, this really wasn’t going as planned.

He was so not in the mood to talk to the werewolf now. (To be honest, he never would be.)

“Please, don’t run away.” Derek’s voice didn’t sound threatening but it also wouldn’t let much room for discussion.

“As if I would stand a chance to run away from you. I just want to be alone.” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles...”

“Derek, please. I already apologized. I am really sorry okay. You have Danny for yourself now. I never was a treat anyway. I mean.... just look at you. He would have to be blind and dumb not to want you. So please... can we just leave this behind us. You can mate Danny and I ... I don’t mind not seeing either of you ever again.” Stiles said. (He knew he sounded desperate. But hey – he really was, okay)

“Gosh, we both are stupid.” Derek rubbed his temples a sigh escaping his lips.

“I know. And I know it was my fault…I just wanted...”

“Stiles! Why did you let Danny scent-mark you?” Derek growled.

Stiles immediately stopped talking, slowly getting confused not that he wasn’t already before.

"Derek listen. I..."

Fuck, what should he say? That he was in love with the werewolf and didn't want the whole Hale family to notice?  
Fuck his life!   
Rather hell would freeze over than he would admit his feelings for the werewolf.

"WHY DID YOU LET DANNY SCENT-MARK YOU?" Derek asked again growling now. His eyes flashed red for a short moment. (Woah, someone was desperate to get an answer.)

Didn’t he swear to himself that rather hell would freeze over than he would admit his feelings? Apparently against all odds, this day would be very cold in hell because it looked like Derek would force him to answer.  
The werewolf invaded his personal space. Even without a werewolf nose, Stiles was able to smell the other man's spicy cologne. Derek grabbed Stiles t-shirt and pulled him even closer. There was nothing Stiles could do to stop his body from reacting. His heart was beating like crazy, his mouth became dry and he couldn't for the love of god keep himself from staring at Derek's lips, let alone the fact that he for sure smelled like a locker room full of horny teenager.  
Why did Derek want him to say it out loud? He had to smell every single word anyway.

"I ask you one last time, Stiles. Why did you let Danny scent-mark you?" Derek's voice was low and husky and fuck, the sound went straight to Stiles groin.

"I...I didn't want you to know." Stiles whispered blushing furiously.

"Know what?" Their noses were nearly touching now.

Jesus! He had to remind himself how to breathe. Stiles gulped and closed his eyes.

"Know what?" Derek asked again, tugging at his shirt impatiently.

"That... that I am in love with you," Stiles confessed his words nothing more than a whisper.  
Okay, there it was. He said it out loud. But there was nothing for him to lose, not even his dignity because for sure Derek had already known.

Derek let out a sharp breath.

"Derek, I don't expect..."

But he had not time to finish the sentence because the werewolf crashed their lips together with a deep growl.

Stiles had no idea what was happening. Maybe he had died and was in heaven now because this was exactly how he imagined his personal afterlife to be like. Derek's lips were moving on his. They were so soft and strong at the same time. Fuck! Stiles wished that this would never end.

Automatically he opened his mouth a bit to let Derek in and the werewolf took the invitation with a moan. Stiles felt one of Derek's hands buried in his hair and the other around his waist. 

And this was the second when Stiles decided that the time to hold back was over. He would enjoy this incredible moment as best he could. With a moan, he started kissing back with everything he had. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pushed himself even closer to the werewolf.

Derek manhandled Stiles so he was trapped between the car and the werewolf. Stiles realized that the other man had wolfed out because he perceived sharp fangs and claws. But even if Derek's kiss became more frantic, the other man took care not to hurt Stiles. Jesus this was so hot. Stiles couldn't remember one single moment in his life when he was so turned on. If they wouldn't stop soon he would cream his pants. And fuck, he did so not care.

Oh God, this felt so right. It was as if he belonged into Derek's arms. And as if Derek belonged in his. But this was impossible. Derek didn’t belong to him. What was he doing? Derek had a soulmate for fuck's sake. A soulmate that would rip Stiles throat out if he smelled Stiles scent on Derek.

(Jesus! He wasn't suicidal.)

It was hard to stop kissing the love of his life but he had to.

"Stop, Derek please stop." He tried to push the other man away.

"You can't just kiss me out of the blue. Danny will kill you. He will kill both of us." Stiles said avoiding Derek’s eyes.

Why was this his life? Why couldn’t the werewolf just leave him be?

Derek looked at him in confusion.

“What are you even....? I’m not interested in Danny.” He stated.

Wait what?

"That's impossible," Stiles muttered.

“Holy cow, Stiles! I wasn’t jealous because of Danny. I was jealous because of you." Determined Derek grabbed Stile's shoulders.

“What?” He must have misheard Derek.

All Stiles could do was to stare at the other man.

"That's impossible."

"Quit saying that it's impossible, Stiles, it's not fucking impossible. Some werewolves have human soulmates. And I knew from the very first moment you entered our house that you were mine. But I had to wait because you were still a child and I'm not a fucking creep. Mom wanted me to tell you but I didn't want to freak you out. Fuck Stiles, we were both still kids back then. And I… I thought you are still too young for this whole soulmate thing." Derek explained.

Stiles' head buzzed.

He was Derek's soulmate?

HE WAS DEREK'S SOULMATE!

How the hell was he supposed to process this information without going crazy?

"I was actually determined to wait until you could make... your experiences. You know what I mean." The werewolf said and looked at his feet.

"You wanted. . . you wanted me to ... to have sex with others?"

What the fuck was wrong with the werewolf? Just the thought of touching someone else was making Stiles nauseous.

"Yeah, something like that. Stiles, don't you understand? If I bite you, that means forever for both of us. You'd never want anyone else but me." Derek revealed his voice desperate.

"As if it is different now," Stiles mumbled and Derek took a deep breath.

"Fuck, I was always hoping you could feel the same. Mom warned me that I was making a mistake by not telling you. But I was too damn stubborn and this nearly led to losing you." Derek said.

"But I don't understand. You wanted me to experiment with others, but not with Danny? That doesn't make any sense."

This didn’t make any sense.

"I wanted you to have a normal youth, with experiences that any college boy would have, but with humans and not with a born werewolf with whom you could have an eternal bond. Honestly, Stiles, I panicked when I smelled the other werewolf on you. You are mine! You are my mate!" Derek snarled.

Stiles eyes grew big. Did he get that right?

Jesus Christ. (Was it possible to have a heart attack at the age of nineteen? It felt just like that.)

Stiles heart pounded like crazy. He knew Derek could hear it.

Oh! Sweet Jesus, the idea of Derek mating him did terrible things to Stiles' libido.

Angry at the thought of Stiles with the other werewolf, Derek growled, his eyes glowed red and his fangs snapped out. Stiles wasn't supposed to think it was as hot as he did. But fuck! The thought that Derek wolved out because of the thought of losing him…

He pulled the werewolf close, grasped his head and pressed it against his neck. Derek took a deep breath. A shudder flashed through him and he grabbed Stiles’ waist with both hands.

Stiles caressed Derek's head with one hand. The werewolf's body felt so incredibly good against his.

"Hey. There was never the possibility that you would lose me. Not for one single second." Stiles said to him in a soothing voice.

"I am sorry. I was so wrong. I should have told you." He heard Derek breathe against his neck.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who fucked up by letting Danny scent-mark me." Stiles ensured him.

Derek clung to him harder as if the memory of the other wolf’s scent on Stiles would still hurt him.

"We should... we should take this to a more private place, don't you think?" Stiles suggested. Even if there wasn't much traffic on the road, they were in public.

The thought of having to detach himself from the werewolf for just a moment almost caused him physical pain but he wanted to leave the street.

Derek nodded and scented his neck one more time. It looked like it would give the werewolf strength. This was so crazy! Stiles smell had really soothed the other man. Derek withdrew himself from Stiles growling softly.

"You are right. We should head to my house." Derek said and went around the Camaro to open the driver's door. 

Just before he opened it, the werewolf looked at Stiles.

"You're sure you want to do this, aren't you, Stiles? I... I don't know if I can ever let you go if you come with me now. No, that sounded creepy. Of course, you can leave if you want, but it would really break me." Derek asked nervously.

And if he hadn't already been so terribly in love with the werewolf, he would have fallen for him now and then. Derek chewed on his lower lip tensely, waiting for Stiles answer.

"I'm very sure, Derek. To be honest, I've never been as sure about anything as I am about this." Stiles answered with a firm voice.

Derek exhaled with relief, a little smile around his lips. Stiles was hypnotized. (Okay, he knew it was cheesy but Derek's smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.)

Fuck, he was so gone on the wolf! Trembling, he got into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notice that I changed the rating to explicit and added a few tags. Because this chapter will be smut! I hope you enjoy!

Stiles was quite confused when he noticed that they weren’t driving to the Hale house. They were heading in a completely different direction.

„Where are we going?“ He wanted to know. 

Derek looked at him briefly, then he focused back on the road.

“I changed my mind. It might be a better idea to take this to my new apartment. I haven’t moved in completely just yet, but we have much more privacy there. Is that alright with you?“ 

He seemed to nervously wait for Stiles’ approval, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Stiles‘ heart was beating like crazy. Of course, he would prefer to be somewhere more private with Derek. To be completely honest the thought of Cora and her parents coming home at some point, was more than irritating, especially when the house would smell, after everything they might do there. (Or at least Stiles hoped that they would do something.)

“I am the only werewolf living in the building...” Derek assured as if he could read Stile’s mind. 

“That’s…great.” Stiles nodded and his voice sounded hoarse already. 

The thought of Derek wanting to be alone with him sent a wave of arousal through his body. He knew that Derek could smell it. But there was not much he could do about it. 

It had only been a few minutes later when they were already driving into a parking lot in front of a white apartment complex. 

“We’re here…“ The werewolf said and cleared his throat.

Stiles was suddenly hit by a wave of nervosity. What if Derek would be disappointed? Stiles was a virgin after all. Unlike the werewolf he was inexperienced. Panic rose in Stile’s chest. He had no idea what he was doing. 

Jesus Christ! He was going to fuck this up! For sure he was. 

Fuck! Trembling, he followed Derek out of the car towards the apartment complex. Inside they went down the aisle to the elevator. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure that every werewolf within ten miles would be able to hear it. (It was a good thing Derek was the only one near.)

But before Stiles could freak out completely, Derek intertwined their fingers and led him inside the elevator. 

"Hey, Stiles. It’s ok. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want." Derek said and grasped Stiles head with both hands. 

With his thumbs, he caressed Stiles cheeks. 

“I’ve been waiting for so long, it doesn’t matter if we don’t mate right away.” The werewolf soothed him. 

Stiles calmed down a little bit. 

“I want to. I really do, but I am … I never… I am so afraid that I will fuck this up. That you will be disappointed…” Stiles stammered.

“Stiles!” Derek whispered and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You are all I ever wanted. How could I ever be disappointed to have you?” The werewolf said in a calming voice. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath.

“I am so fucking in love with you. Please never doubt that.” Derek continued and pressed his nose against Stile’s neck.

Stiles could only pray to God that this wasn’t just a dream or if it was that he never would wake up again. 

Derek Hale was in love with him! 

Derek freaking Hale of all people wanted him. It would take some time for him to believe that. 

They stood in the elevator, closely pressed together and Derek's body felt so incredibly good against his. Stiles never wanted to let go again.

Stiles realized that the werewolf was already hard and for a moment he forgot why he felt insecure. He just wanted to beg the werewolf to fuck him right here in the elevator.

Holy Christ! He had to focus! His change of scents would give Derek whiplash. 

With a ping, the elevator door to the fourth floor opened. The thought of having to detach himself from the werewolf for just a moment almost caused Stiles physical pain.

It seemed as if Derek was feeling the same because he clung to him even harder.

"We should go inside your apartment," Stiles suggested even if he didn’t want to move. 

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” The werewolf laughed.

He kissed Stiles on the cheek then he took his hand and guided him into the apartment. 

At first, Stiles couldn’t have told that Derek had recently moved in, because when entering the flat most things had been put up neatly in the hallway, but as soon as they entered the living room, it was clear that Derek hadn’t set up most things. Large boxes were scattered on the floor or piled up in the corner. There was only a big black leather couch facing an empty wall. In the next room, the wall and floor were covered with plain blue tiles, probably this was the room where the kitchen belonged.

“I would offer you something to drink, but as you might see I don’t have a kitchen yet. They will deliver everything in two weeks. That’s the reason I haven’t fully moved in yet,“ Derek explained. As if Stiles could drink something now anyways. He was way too nervous.

„Don’t worry. I don’t need anything,“ Stiles answered, licking his lips. Slowly Derek approached him. Stiles knew he was blushing furiously, and for sure the werewolf could smell his arousal, but right at this moment, he couldn’t care less. 

“Jesus, why am I so fucking nervous,” Derek whispered and let out a shaky breath, his eyes trained on Stile’s mouth. 

It surprised Stiles that the werewolf could be as nervous as he was. He probably had enough experience, unlike Stiles.

“Stiles, listen. I…it’s…I’m not a virgin, that would be a lie. But I have never had sex with someone that means so much to me, and you are my soulmate. God, you probably think I’m an idiot…“

It was so cute how Derek chewed at his lower lip. Stiles needed to kiss him right now. Swallowing down the lump in his throat he leaned in before he would lose his nerves. Right before their lips met he saw Derek’s eyes flutter closed. The werewolf was so damn beautiful! It almost hurt.

Derek’s hands found Stile‘s waist, pulling him closer. And then their lips met. It was a tentative kiss at first. But it grew desperate and eager and so beautiful and it left Stiles breathless and made his toes curl. 

Derek purred in pleasure and ground their hips together. The friction was amazing. Stiles wasn’t able to stifle the moan that escaped his throat. 

Derek whimpered as he pulled back and looked at Stiles. His pupils were dilated. 

Without words, he manhandled Stiles backwards to the bedroom. Thank God there was already a big bed. 

Fuck! Stiles wanted this so much. 

Derek was spinning them around, pushing Stiles onto the bed behind them. In an instant the werewolf was on him again, kissing him with passion, caressing Stiles bare stomach underneath the t-shirt. 

Then he sniffed at Stiles jaw and neck. 

Fuck! The werewolf was scenting him. This was so hot! Nearly out of his mind Stiles was baring his neck and Derek drank in his scent. With a growl, Derek’s teeth scratched against Stiles sensitive skin.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned. He knew it was crazy but he wanted the other man to bite him so badly. Fuck! The urge to tell him to just do it was nearly overwhelming.

A shudder flashed through the werewolf. 

“God, Stiles, you taste so good. You have no idea what you do to me,” Derek murmured.

And then Derek was kissing him again, one hand palming Stiles through his jeans. Stiles hips bucked into the contact. It was a miracle Stiles didn’t come right there and then. 

He needed the werewolf to get the fuck out of his clothes! (Like yesterday!)

He had to feel bare skin under his fingers. Impatiently he tugged at Derek’s t-shirt. Thank god the other man got the hint and shrugged off his clothes. 

And fuck! Stiles was sure he had never been this turned on. Derek looked like a Greek God. All Stiles could do was to stare. 

Jesus fucking Christ, how could he ever compare to this? Derek was breathtakingly beautiful!

Derek didn't seem to notice his insecurity at first. He was totally focused on undressing Stiles, too. When the werewolf tried to pull down his boxers Stiles froze.

He didn't want to see the disappointed expression in Derek's eyes. Derek earned so much more than Stiles had to give. Damn it. 

Why would someone like Derek Hale settle for mediocrity? Whether he thought Stiles was his soulmate or not. When the briefs finally were gone too, Stiles felt so exposed and insecure. He wanted to grab the blankets to hide his body. But finally, Derek smelled his self-doubts. With a snarl, he grabbed Stiles' wrists and fixed them on the mattress. 

“Stiles, please don’t hide from me. I wanted this for so long. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me. You are perfect. Inside and out. And your smell drives me insane. Please! I need to see you, to feel you and to taste you.” Derek begged.

And fuck, if the adoration in the werewolf’s eyes didn’t things to Stiles' heart. 

Slowly Derek stroked his fingers across Stiles' chest down to his belly, drawing his moles as if they were constellations. And Stiles melted under his tender touches. 

“This must be a dream,” Stiles whispers, surprised that he said it out loud.

“Yeah, this feels like a dream,” Derek answered. “A beautiful dream. And I never want to wake up.”

Then he kisses all the way from Stiles' belly button to his thighs, sniffling his skin there. 

Fuck! Derek was imitating scenting him. 

This was so hot! Jesus! He had difficulties to remember how to breathe.

Derek swiped his tongue from the back of Stiles’ balls to his hole. And fucking hell, Stiles was going to lose his mind! Stiles cock was leaking precum and he was trembling all over. Overwhelmed he dug his nails into the sheets. 

“Fuck! Derek, please,” Stiles moaned, even if he didn’t know what he was begging for.

He just needed something, more to happen. He wanted Derek’s hands and mouth all over him, gripping him roughly, leaving marks.

“What do you want, Stiles.” Derek purred against his skin. “Just say it.”

Stiles bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans, when Derek leaned down again, circling his hole, with his wet tongue.

“Shit.” Stiles’ cursed. “Please…” His words were interrupted by a needy groan.

It was so intense when Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles’ slick hole, intense and filthy and so damn hot. 

“Please, what? You have to use your words.” Derek said 

“Derek…I need you.” Stiles blushed, feeling weird when saying it out loud, admitting to how needy he already was, even though the werewolf could tell simply by his smell and body language. 

“Please, fuck me.” He whispered.

Derek smirked at him. His eyes were shining red now. 

“If that’s what you really want.” The werewolf growled.

“Yes…yes.” 

Stiles knew he should be embarrassed that he already was so worked up and needy but he didn’t care at this moment. 

Derek got up, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Stiles’ lips. And Stiles immediately felt the loss of Derek’s warm body against him. But the werewolf only went for the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. (Thank God there was already lube in the apartment!) 

Stiles’ gulped when the werewolf repositioned himself, between his spread legs.

Derek didn’t break their eye contact, when he plopped open the bottle pouring the cold liquid on his fingers, rubbing his fingers against each other to warm up the lube. 

Awful slowly he reached down, making Stiles whine in anticipation. His body shuddered when Derek circled his arching hole, before carefully slipping in the first finger.

It was a weird feeling at first, not painful, but foreign. But it quickly turned into pleasure when Derek started to thrust into him before pulling out again, just to push deeper, rubbing his finger against Stiles' sensitive walls.

Derek was being careful to not hurt Stiles, slowly adding a second finger, spreading him more and more open. Stiles' head was pressed against the mattress and his eyes shut close, sinful sounds falling from his lips.

“You don’t know how often I imagined you would finger me open.” Stiles moaned. 

Derek took a sharp breath. Fuck did he say that out loud?

“Stiles! You are driving me insane! You can’t just say things like that if you don’t want to end this before I got inside of you.” Derek snarled and put a third finger inside of Stiles, scissoring his tight hole open.

Oh God! This felt so good. But he needed more! He needed Derek to get inside of him. Fuck! He needed it now.

“Derek, please! I’m ready!” he begged.

The werewolf moaned his look was nearly helpless.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles.” 

“You won’t. Please get inside of me. Please, I need you.” Stiles begged again shamelessly. 

“Fuck! Stiles…I don’t think we need a condom. I am a werewolf, so I can’t carry any disease.” Derek said and Stiles nodded.

“Okay“

Derek put some lube on his cock and lined it up. But before he could go on Stiles stopped him.

“You… you have to know that this… I’ve never done this before.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek’s eyes went wide. 

“You mean… you never… I am your first…?” Derek asked in surprise. 

“Yes”, he replied shyly.

Stiles bit his lips. He could only hope that this wasn’t a dealbreaker. But he had to tell Derek. 

“Fuck Stiles, you are killing me. I never imagined that I could be the first to touch you. You are perfect! I won’t hurt you. I swear.” Derek breathed.

There was so much love and adoration in Derek's gaze now, Stiles had to swallow hard. 

Then Derek started to push in and had Stiles seeing white spots. He had difficulties to breathe. 

Derek stopped.

“Breathe, Stiles.”

Of course, the werewolf thought that Stiles was in pain, but he wasn’t. (At least not very much) He was only overwhelmed with the feeling of finally being filled by Derek’s dick. (Jesus, the thought alone was enough to nearly make him cum!)

“Keep going,” Stiles begged fervently.

“Tell me to stop if I hurt you…" Derek ordered. 

He tried to go slow so Stiles could adjust. But Stiles didn’t want to go slow so he greedily began to push up against Derek.

“Fuck!” Derek cursed. Stiles could tell that he was fighting to stay in control. 

That he was holding back because he didn’t want to hurt him and Stiles really was grateful because it did hurt a bit, but it also felt so damn good and right. He needed more. When Derek bottomed out he paused. Both of them were panting now. Stiles was trying to adjust, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly Stiles couldn’t wait another second.

“Derek, fuck.Please move!” He cried.

And Derek did. He started to move, slowly and gently. Stiles knew he never felt so completely possessed and loved, and it was all he ever wanted. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life, for Derek to be inside of him and making him feel complete. It was crazy and lovely and amazing.

After a while, Derek's thrusts became faster and harder, and Stiles moans got louder. Fuck he never imagined this could feel so intense. 

“Fuck me harder,” Stiles moaned. “Please, please Derek . . .”

Derek had one hand on his dick, stroking hard and fast. He looked wild and debauched. His eyes were shining red and Stiles sensed that he was about to lose control. Seeing Derek falling apart like this was amazing and Stiles knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“You are mine_, _” Derek growled, and Stiles started to tremble all over.

Derek's fangs were scratching over Stiles sensitive skin on his throat. Stiles felt his orgasm built. 

“Oh God, yes! Please, Derek, do it! Make me yours!” Stiles cried and bared his throat.

With a low growl, Derek pulled Stiles closer and dug his fangs into his skin.

“Yes! Fuck! Derek” Stiles gasped. He felt pain but also pure ecstasies running through his veins. And that’s what sent him over the edge. His orgasm hit him so hard, all he was able to do was to repeat Derek’s name over and over. 

Derek finally allowed himself to lose control completely and spilt his seed inside of Stiles with a loud moan.

It took them some time to regain their breaths and come back to their senses. 

“Fuck, this was incredible,” Stiles said after a while.

Derek laughed. Happily, he lapped at the wound on Stiles throat. 

“Yeah, it really was. I knew it would be amazing to be with you, but I never imagined it to be so…” Derek tried to explain.

“…intense?” Stiles completed Derek’s sentence.

“Yes. Holy fuck. I never felt this way before. This was really extraordinary.” Derek said and kissed Stiles cheek. 

“You know you are stuck with me now forever,” Stiles said.

Derek hugged him closer. “I know and I can’t tell you how glad I am.” 

Tenderly he stroked Stiles cheek with his fingers.

“We should probably shower,” Derek suggested.

“Too tired.” Was all Stiles managed to say. He was so tired all of a sudden. No wonder. This day was an emotional roller-coaster. At first, he thought he would die of embarrassment, then of heartbreak and now he was so happy he could burst. Stiles wasn’t able to stand up or let alone go into the bathroom. 

Before he could say something he fell asleep. He didn’t notice that Derek left the room and came back with a warm washcloth to clean him up carefully. 

Then the werewolf snuggled up next to Stiles and fell asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is - the last chapter! I hope you all can handle so much chick flick and fluffy sappiness ^.^  
I really had a great time writing this.  
Please leave some comments. They are my biggest motivation to go on writing!!

_ **Epilogue** _

  
Derek hated the Sheriff's annual police barbeque. God, how much he hated to go there. Too many emotions were related to the event.  
He couldn't believe a year had passed since everything happened at the last picnic, a whole year together with Stiles.

When he remembered how desperate he had felt a year ago at the barbeque, he nearly became dizzy. He could still remember the helpless feeling that had almost killed him last year before the barbecue. Back then it was almost too much to think that Stiles was with another wolf, that Derek could have lost his Soulmate forever.

Fortunately, Talia had insisted that the whole family would attend the barbeque. Derek couldn't thank his mother enough, even though it was impossible to control his inner wolf at first and he wanted to force Danny to fight against him. But at this moment he had had no chance to suppress his inner wolf, even though he knew that the times when wolves fought for their mates were long gone. When his mother suggested that Stiles should decide which wolf he wanted, Derek almost ran away.

He didn't want to hear the rejection. It would have killed him to hear Stiles say it out loud. But it didn't come to that. He suddenly smelled Stiles' panic and embarrassment and then instead of answering Stiles run away. It took Derek a while to figure out what had actually happened. He was so mad, he wanted to kill Danny! How could the other werewolf be so heartless? He was sure that Danny knew exactly who Stiles was to Derek and as a werewolf, he should have known how crushing it was for Derek to smell another wolf on his soulmate. Derek had never been more desperate in his life.

This was even worse than to learn about Kate Argent's murderous plans. If Derek was honest, he still hadn't forgiven Danny, even though Stiles had kept trying to convince him that Danny was just trying to help. But for Derek it wasn't any help, it was cruel! So he was not pleased that he would see the other werewolf again at the annual barbecue in about an hour. But Danny worked for the Sheriff this summer again and of course, he would be there as well.

With a sigh, Derek turned off the shower and reached for the towel. He had promised Stiles that he would be at the sheriff's house earlier to help with the preparations because the sheriff was on duty as usual. The werewolf quickly dried off, slipped into his tight black jeans and a plain white T-shirt and set off. Of course, he also took his black leather jacket with him. Even though it wasn't exactly cold outside, he knew how much Stiles liked it.

Besides, there was a white envelope in his jacket pocket that he wanted to give to Stiles today. Somehow the day was something like their anniversary and even though Derek wasn't exactly the most romantic type of man, he found the opportunity to give Stiles the envelope fitting.  
When Derek arrived in front of Stiles' house, he realized that his soulmate wasn't alone. There were already two other cars beside Stiles' Jeep in front of the house and none of them belonged to the Sheriff. Damn it! He was hoping he would have a few minutes alone with his mate to give him the envelope. That would have to wait then.

Derek went right around the house into the garden. Before he went around the last corner of the house, he smelled it, the fire of the grill, the unmistakable scent of Stiles, Deputy Parrish, Danny and he noticed yet another scent, which seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't able to dedicate it at the moment. As he approached, he saw the group of young men.

Parrish was about to heat the grill, Stiles and the other two men stood next to him and laughed. Derek's inner wolf didn't like it at all, although he knew it was ridiculous. Derek bit Stiles exactly a year ago. They were mates! Every werewolf could smell he was taken. And the two men next to Stiles were werewolves. Nevertheless, the memory of Cora's unfortunate birthday party, where Stiles had reeked so horribly after the other werewolf, was forever burned into his brain.

"Derek? Derek Hale?"

It took Derek a few seconds to recognize that the strange young man next to Danny had spoken to him. Only now did he take a closer look at him and suddenly he knew why his scent had seemed so familiar to him. This was Isac Lahey! The boy who was in their pack for a short time. Back then someone found out that Isac's father abused him. It was a horrible story and Talia offered to take care of the perturbed teen for a while. He was then taken in by foster parents and moved to Philadelphia.

Shit! Derek didn't know if he should be happy to see Isac again (he hadn't even known that the other werewolf was back in Bacon Hills) or if he should be angry that Danny was near Stiles.  
But there wasn't much time to think about it when Isac ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Derek, oh God, it's so good to see you! How have you been? Stiles told me your whole family will be at the barbeque. I can't wait to meet everyone again", the young werewolf said.

"Isac! Oh, my God, what are you doing in Beacon Hills?", Derek wanted to know.

"My foster parents still live in Philadelphia. But I'm going to college in LA. There I met Danny", Isac explained and smiled at Danny.

Oh! How small the world was. Derek was surprised he didn't realize until now that Isac and Danny were mates.  
How pleasing! Not only because Danny was no longer a danger, but also because Derek was happy that Isac had found his soulmate. The poor boy had been through enough in his life. He deserved some happiness.

Derek hugged Isac closer and tried to spread as much of his smell as possible over the other boy. Even though he was happy for the two werewolves, he still hadn't forgiven Danny. It was time for Danny to learn a lesson!  
  
Danny immediately wrinkled his nose when Isac came back to him. Derek smiled contentedly. He wanted Danny to realize how upsetting it was when his Soulmate smelled like another wolf.

Danny saw Derek's smirk and sighed.

"Okay! I admit it, Derek. It was a dick move from me to scent mark Stiles. And I also admit that I did it not only because I wanted to help him, but because I found it funny that the perfect Derek Hale would lose control once in a lifetime. I didn't know then. . . Listen, I'm sorry, man. Really, I am. I didn't know what it would feel like. I've only understood how it feels to have a soulmate when Isac came into my life", Danny confessed, and Derek was not only surprised but also almost touched by the look the two werewolves threw at each other.

Stiles then embraced Derek from the side and kissed him on the cheek. He smelled contented and happy and. . . aroused? Derek couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment and lean further into the embrace.

"Wow, guys! This is way too much chic flic here for me to be honest. Can we please concentrate on preparing for the barbeque?", Deputy Parish suddenly said.

Stiles laughed out loud

"Not at all, Jordan. We do see that duty calls."

Stiles detached himself from Derek and disappeared towards the house. Just before he went inside, he turned around.

"Derek? Won't you come to help me?", he yelled and winked at him.

Derek knew exactly that Stiles had something else in mind than making preparations for the barbecue. The other two wolves would also know, Stiles' scent of arousal was heavy in the air.

Derek grinned and followed his soulmate into the house.  
As soon as he was inside, he was pushed against a wall.  
Huh? This was new!  
Normally, it was the other way around. He was the one who pushed Stiles against the wall. But Jesus did he like to be manhandled by his soulmate. They should do this more often.

"Fuck Derek. You have no idea what it does to me when you get all possessive. It's so hot,"; Stiles whispered before passionately kissing him.

Derek was on board immediately. He took Stiles face in both hands and returned the kiss with everything he had. He had no idea how Stiles did it, but his soulmate always managed to make his blood boil in less than one second. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.  
When Stiles finally withdrew himself a bit, he looked very destroyed. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and his eyes were hooded. Fuck! Derek wished they had more time.

"If there weren't fucking werewolves in my backyard and all the other guests wouldn't arrive in about ten minutes, I would drag you into my room right now", Stiles whispered breathlessly.

Derek gulped.  
Fuck, his soulmate would be the death of him. During the barbeque, he would for sure die because of blue balls.

"You look so hot in this leather jacket. Jesus! The things I want to do to you right now...", Stiles mumbled in a hoarse voice and then he kissed Derek one more time.

Oh, the leather jacket! Derek wanted to give Stiles the envelope. Now was a good time. Slowly he broke the kiss and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the envelope.

"I have something for you. It's. . . it's just a little something because today we have, like, an anniversary. It's. . . you don't have to. . . ", Derek stuttered.

Stiles looked at him in surprise.

"Fuck, Derek! I don't have anything for you", he apologized.

Derek pressed the envelope into his soulmate's hand.

"I wasn't expecting a gift from you, Stiles. This is not... it's... ", Derek replied.

Curiously, Stiles looked at the white envelope. opened it and pulled out a key.  
Derek was getting nervous. Was it too soon? Maybe Stiles didn't want to go that far right now. Maybe...

"Is this. . . ? Derek, are you serious?"

Stiles looked at Derek. And the werewolf couldn't sense what the other man was thinking. Damn it! Why didn't his scent reveal how his soulmate felt?

"Well. . . it doesn't have to mean anything if it's too soon. That's my key to the apartment. I've cleared out my second study so we could set up a study room for you. I've made room in my wardrobe and the mirror cabinet in the bathroom, but we don't have to. . . "

Derek didn't get to finish the sentence anymore. Stiles had pushed him against the wall again and kissed him fiercely. Oh God, he could get used to all this wall shoving!

"Fuck! You're really asking me to move in with you? Holy shit! Of course, I want to! God, I thought you'd never ask", Stiles replied visibly overwhelmed.  
He smelled so happy that Derek's head started to spin.

"And you think your father won't mind", Derek asked still a bit insecure.

Stiles laughed.  
Jesus, how Derek loved that laugh. He still couldn't believe he'd be allowed to hear it forever. Soon he would hear it every day. Not that Stiles wasn't in Derek's apartment almost every day anyway. But it was something completely different if they would officially live together from now on.

"Derek believe me, Dad has been wondering for about a year why I still live at home", Stiles grinned happily.

"I love you!", Derek breathed unable to hide his feelings any longer.

Stiles looked at him with a serious expression.

"I can't imagine how I could have gained so much good karma in my previous lives that I deserve someone like you, Derek", he said stunned. "I love you so much, it often frightens me. But in a good way. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And of course, I want to live with you. I want to live with you forever!"

Wow! Wasn't it amazing to hear his soulmate confess the words that Derek was feeling too? How could he be lucky enough to have someone like Stiles Stilinsky in his life? Tears were burning in his eyes.  
He had changed his mind. He loved the sheriff's annual police barbecue. From now on this would always be his favourite party. After all, this was the day he confessed his feelings to his soulmate and they finally got together.


End file.
